The invention relates in general to ammunition and in particular to medium caliber ammunition.
Military installations face increased risk from rockets, artillery, and mortar (RAM) threats. To protect against these threats, Counter rocket, artillery and mortar (C-RAM) systems are employed to engage incoming RAM threats. The need for increased performance from C-RAM systems arises as new or improved threats emerge.
One medium caliber ammunition currently used in C-RAM systems was initially developed as an anti-aircraft munition and optimized to destroy thin skinned targets. As such, the activation mechanism in the round is sensitive and may initiate the high explosive in the warhead prior to penetration into RAM targets. Another round currently used by naval systems for a similar mission utilizes a sub-caliber tungsten penetrator to increase performance; however, this solution lacks a self-destruct mechanism which is necessary for a land-based system to ensure unengaged falling rounds do cause unintended damage.
Accordingly, a need exists for a medium caliber cartridge solution that targets emerging RAM threats with improved penetration and detonation delay. Additionally, the ammunition requires tracer and self-destruct features for use in a land-based system.